


Remember when-

by CorvinaFarrin



Series: 'What if' dsmp shorts [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Diary, Memory Loss, Sacrifice, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvinaFarrin/pseuds/CorvinaFarrin
Summary: Karl wrote a book to his future self...if only he knew
Series: 'What if' dsmp shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181084
Kudos: 1





	Remember when-

"Hey you. How have you been?

No, really. Be honest with yourself-I mean, when was the last time you did that? You're exhausted. You feel like you've been running for hours and you can't find your way back home. I know.   
Breathe. You're doing great, you know that, right? Tell yourself to keep going because you're the only one that can do this. That is, if you remember what you are doing in the first place...

You're saving your friends, Karl Jacobs. ~~You're killing yourself~~

It's been a long time of repeating the same process but you succeed every time. ~~then why does it feel like I'm failing~~ Your friends-family-will be safe soon. If you're reading this after it is all over, then well done. You can relax from now on. ~~alone~~

I'm sure Kinoko Kingdom is prospering. You had a rough start but all things considered, you can live peacefully. ~~unless they're all dead. Unless I failed and the Inbetween was a lie. Unless everyone I love is---~~

I don't know if you would beat yourself up in the future for all your failures but don't. It isn't worth it. Sapnap and Quackity need you. ~~I won't remember them~~

I sincerely hope you are okay. ~~Please be okay. I don't know what they would do if I died too soon~~ "

Karl ran his fingers over the inside spine of the book. Several pages were torn by the author, and he couldn't figure out why. Its writing was authentic...mesmerising. It was almost as if the author knew him and wanted him to do his best in-in something. He knew it was something. The author said it was to save his friends but that couldn't be him. It said Karl Jacobs...

He peeked over the hole he found the book, and lifted out a compass with the same name carved into the back. The red needle pointed toward his chest.

"Whos Karl?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Karl stuff. I enjoy his lore.
> 
> Ty for the kudos <3


End file.
